<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rosa Farell, Mother, Friend, Younger sister? by ThatFutaGuy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29762904">Rosa Farell, Mother, Friend, Younger sister?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatFutaGuy/pseuds/ThatFutaGuy'>ThatFutaGuy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy IV, Final Fantasy IV: The After Years</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Creampie, F/F, F/M, Humiliation, Incest, Lesbian, MILF, Maid, Mother/Son, Yuri, ass eating, facesitting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:07:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,078</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29762904</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatFutaGuy/pseuds/ThatFutaGuy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A commission piece. Rosa finds her life spiraling when Rydia marries Cecil and they adopt her as their younger daughter. Her life just becomes one humiliating circumstance after another as Ceodore and Porom take advantage of the poor "Young sister."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ceodore Harvey/Rosa Joanna Farell, Rosa Joanna Farell/Porom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rosa Farell, Mother, Friend, Younger sister?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Isn’t this amazing, Rosa? I still can’t believe I’m getting married and I’m so happy that you get to be my flower girl.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah… it’s great Rydia. I’m also very happy for you.” Rosa was clutching her basket of flowers, her grip strong enough to nearly break the twine basket. She couldn’t believe the turn of events that had led her to this moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After the defeat of Zeromus, Rosa and Cecil had fallen in love together and she even bore him a child, a lovely boy named Ceodore. Rosa had hoped to marry Cecil and merge their houses but for whatever reason he had kept putting it off, always one excuse after another. Rosa didn’t really mind as there were never any questions or whispers about the two of them having a child out of wedlock, they did save the entire world mind you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Eventually eighteen years had passed, their boy had grown into a fine young man and Ceodore had even assisted Rosa and her allies in saving the world once again. She thought that after all of this, a marriage proposal would have been waiting for her when they arrived back in Baron but instead she had watched in horror as Cecil proposed to Rydia of all people.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rydia, the strange summoner who spent most of her strange life in the realm of Eidolons. Rydia, the little girl that joined Cecil’s party and suddenly reappeared as an Adult woman. Rydia, who was still Alien to their customs and had not a single drop of royal blood in her body….</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That Rydia.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Needless to say, Rosa had been furious but begging and pleading to Cecil to recognize the love and child they shared simply wouldn’t work. Cecil didn’t care for her anymore, apparently he hadn’t in a long while. After proposing to Rydia it was like they never were in a relationship, any conversation they had was if they were simply back to being best childhood friends. As king, Cecil could practically do what he wanted and there wasn’t any law she could use to bind her into marriage.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To add insult to injury, she had few friends in their group who would support her on this, all of them had congratulated the new couple in their love… even her own son. As well as the fact that Cecil and Rydia had made plans to adopt Rosa as their daughter, apparently so they could continue being a real family. This unfortunately would override Rosa’s current position as Ceodore’s mother out of wedlock and make her Ceodore's younger sister by laws that tied family status to when someone joined the family.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now was the day of Rydia and Cecil’s wedding and fitting to her name, Rosa was going to be their flower girl. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It made her want to scream, she was never a violent person but this woman had stole her life away. She knew Rydia could conjure all manner of horrors that could tear her apart but that didn’t matter, she wanted to punch her in the face and kick her while she was down. How could she steal the love of her life…. HER FAMILY OF ALL THINGS!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But she wouldn’t. It was not her place. Instead she had to smile and pretend nothing was wrong.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“To think that you are going to be my daughter in a hour, such a strange and interesting custom!” Rydia said with glee, fixing her hair in the mirror.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, seeing as I’m like idk, sixteen years older than you are.” Rose said through clenched teeth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“That’s why its so funny! But I promise I will be a good mother to you and Ceodore. Plus you can fill me in on the finer details of being a queen. It'll be like uh ummmmm….. Mother Daughter bonding time!”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I wouldn’t like anything more…”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I’m so glad you understand, Rosa. It must warm your heart to see your childhood friend Cecil, get married to his one true love.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <em>
    <span>What the hell is wrong with her? Does she not realize where Ceodore came from? </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Rydia, pardon me if I’m overstepping any boundaries but does it bother you that a Mother is about to become the little sister of her son? Or that well Cecil had a kid with his daughter?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Rydia put a finger to her chin as if she was thinking but Rosa could tell she wasn’t quite understanding. “Well it is weird but that’s how your kingdom does things. As a commoner I couldn’t hope to understand why the rules are why they are. As for Cecil, it doesn’t bother me. You gifted him Ceodore in response to him saving the world! And Ceodore turned out to be a pretty awesome hero too.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“G...gifted him Ceodore?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Yeah you didn’t have feelings for him did you? I just thought that you two… y’know for the fate of the world.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Feelings? Rydia I l-”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“You don’t have to say anymore Rosa, I don’t think you're a slut or a common whore for offering yourself to give Cecil a kid when he needed an heir.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m going to fucking murder her! Throw her Green haired ass right out the fucking window!</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <span>“I’m glad you don’t. Shall I walk you out? I think it’s almost time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes! Let’s! I want to see my Husband!”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Rosa begrudgingly walked Rydia down into the chapel where the bride made her grand entrance. Rosa fulfilled her duties as a flower girl, throwing petals down on the path up to the pulpit. She could hear the women in the audience whispering and gossiping about her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t the flower girl supposed to be a young kid?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Well I guess if she’s getting adopted, I suppose she is a little girl.” *Snicker*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s what that slut gets for throwing herself at the king. Daughter instead of wife, what a joke.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their words cut as deep as Golbez’s sword strokes, but she had to ignore them as it would be out of line. When she reached the steps she gave one final pleading look to Cecil who just waved, completely hollow to her pain. She then walked into the pews where she sat with Ceodore who provided little comfort to the dissociating and fuming Rosa. He too seemed to under the spell that everyone else was, not even noticing how distressed she was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rest of the ceremony was a blur for her, she remembered Rydia getting crowned Queen of Baron and all of the associated title readings that went along with it. She remembered nearly breaking something when she saw Rydia spirit away Cecil to consummate their marriage. Seh may have socialized a little with the guests but she was so upset she just retired to her new room to cry into her pillow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To make matters worse, she was right down the hall from Cecil’s bedroom, and Rydia was a loud screamer.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>/-/</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After Rydia and Cecil’s wedding, things would only continue to worsen for Rosa. Watching her supposed husband to be, get carted off by some pagan summoner was only the first of many indignities she’d face under their household.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One of these occurred just a week into Rydia’s marriage. The Couple had decided that in order to strengthen the ties between the Baronian Kingdom and Mysidia, Rosa was to be shipped off to them in the form of a royal handmaiden to the current ruler of Mysidia. She would attend to the leader’s every whim to show how valuable Baron could be to Mysidia. Rosa immediately objected to being a glorified servant for a fortnight, especially if she was going  to attend Porom of all people.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Rosa had nothing against the young mage, the two had become decent enough friends on their travels together. The problem was that Porom was twenty two years old and was only a child when they had gone on their first adventure. This was the Rydia situation all over again, only this time she’d literally be cleaning up after someone young enough to be her daughter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However the complaints fell on deaf ears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As the King and your Father, I order you to go Rosa. Our Kingdom needs the support of Mysidia’s mages.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“THE LEADER OF THE REALM IS LITERALLY SOMEONE WE HAVE DINNER PARTIES WITH EVERY OTHER MONTH!” Rosa yelled, not having it.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Stop acting like a spoiled child, Rosa. Think of it as a learning experience, Porom can teach you some magic and some manners.” Rydia said, lounging in her throne. “If you won’t go willingly, we can have you taken by the guards. It’s your choice.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Your choice”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Choice.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>The words of that moment rang in Rosa’s ears as she disembarked from a royal airship and walked into the town of Mysidia, bag of clothes and supplies in hand. She hoped Porom would go easy on her at least, hopefully she too didn’t carry the notion that the nearly forty year old woman was a petulant sixteen year old. The hall of prayer where Porom the Elder resided was a straight shot through the town square and she didn’t waste any time walking up to the big stone building where two mages prevented her from entering.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Halt, who goes there?” One of them asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rosa Farell, Q-. No I uh, sorry.” She scratched her head. “Daughter of King Cecil and Queen Rydia of Baron. I have business with Elder Porom if she isn’t busy.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Oh, Princess Rosa. We’ve been expecting you.” The other mage said, opening the door. “Just right down the hall there.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Thank you.” Rosa bowed and headed inside and straight to what would be the throne room in a more traditional castle. There wasn’t many guards outside, she guessed the Mysidians had a more lax sense of security being that most of them could incinerate you at the snap of their fingers. She could hear girls giggling in the room ahead, Porom and maybe two others. She heard Porom say, “Well aren’t you a cutie pie.” Which prompted a feeling that she may have arrived at the wrong time but it couldn’t hurt to just knock on the door right?</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>She knocked on said door and she heard Porom say, “Come in!” So she entered to find the pink haired mage with two robed girls on her lap. Porom was in the middle of passionately kissing the one bouncing on her right leg while the other held her tight. She noticed Rosa coming in and stopped her kissing to address her…</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Rosa! It’s nice to see you! Uh, you kinda caught me at an awkward time.” Porom admitted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Would you like me to come back in an hour or so? I’m sure I can drink my sorrows away at your pub for a bit.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Nah, I don’t want you getting poisoned by a skeevy black mage or something. Alright you two get a move on.” She gave the one she was kissing a slap on her ass before the two of them ran out giggling. “So… where’s this handmaiden that Cecil promised me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m it. You have me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh… I wasn’t expecting to have.. THE Rosa Farell as my handmaiden. This is a great honor.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Rosa blushed, “Oh Porom, you don’t have to say that. Thank you, I will attempt to do my best. But you need to understand that this wasn’t my choice.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I figured. From what I hear, everyone’s been acting strangely around you yeah? Treating you like your Rydia’s sixteen year old brat?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Exactly! Right on the nose.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Yeah my brother was calling you as such. Not sure where he went off to but that’s besides the point.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Do you think Rydia put a hex on everyone? Perhaps a curse of some sort?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Rosa you're as magical as I am, you would know if she did such a thing. I think Cecil’s more or less been charmed by the magic between her thighs if you know what I mean.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Rosa sighed, “I was just hoping that this had a more reasonable explanation, guess I got my hopes up that you maybe able to lift this if it was a curse.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Sorry, Rosa. Unfortunately not even magic can cure a bad case of life’s woes.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Don’t I know it. So what is my first job as your handmaiden?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Well first I’m going to need you to strip, we need to get you fitted for your maid outfit.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Strip? Uh… haha you mean like in my quarters with servants helping me get fitted right?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“No. Right here. I can conjure you up an outfit, I just gotta get you all sized up.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Porom, I’m not really sure if I’m comfortable…. Hey!” Rosa exclaimed as Porom snapped her fingers and all of clothes suddenly disappeared, her white heavy dress had been keeping her curves and big MILFy tits close to her body so everything just spilled forth with a resounding jiggle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Porom’s eyes went wide and she nearly jumped off her chair at the sight of Rosa’s amazing body. Rosa immediately covered her breasts with one and and clapped a hand over her nether regions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“S-stop looking at me like that. Prom you’re making me really uncomortable. Give me back my clothes, please!”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Just turn around… let me see you from behind. I need to make sure the skirt will fit.” Porom said, hungrily and antsy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rosa kept her eyes looking at the ground, spinning around to show Porom her supple butt and thick thighs, her legs were equally as immaculate. Her whole body was muscled but with enough motherly fat covering it that it was a suprise anyone referred to her as a young daughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Porom took in her fill before another snap of her fingers, placed a black maid outfit on Rosa which stymied the pit she felt in her stomach.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There. Happy?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Yeah I guess, just not used to being dressed as a servant is all.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Well we gotta follow the rules, so this is convincing. I promise not to go too hard on you, I can take care of myself for the most part.” Come, I’ll show you to your quarters.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>/-/</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two weeks Rosa spent at Mysidia had proven to be a lot more enjoyable than she’d initially expected. Porom wasn’t some spoiled noble child and could take care of herself, only ever asking Rosa to do some tidying up of the Mage’s quarter, and reorganizing some bookshelves. In return, Porom helped Rosa practice her white magic and the two would often spend time at hastily made shooting range, Rosa taking out her fury against Rydia on the poor scarecrows they were using.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As her time in Mysidia drew to a close, Rosa had received a summons at her door to come to Porom’s room at once. Rosa was a bit perplexed seeing that it was quite late at night. She still happened to be wearing her white maid outfit, having yet to change for the night and made her way to her room. The door was ajar and Rosa stepped in to find Porom sitting on the bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“…Why have you called me into your room?” asked the blonde maid, standing at the end of her with a confused look on her face. Porom’s eyes had a very mischievous glint to them, the same glint that they had when Porom had asked her to strip naked in her throne room. Porom smirked and leaned back, folding his arms behind his head.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You know Rosa, I’ve quite enjoyed our time together since you were sent to be my handmaiden but all thing must come to an end now and I have to give Cecil a good report.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I would sure hope I’m deserving of one. Elder.” Rosa replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W-Well, yes. But I have one last request that I’d like you to fulfill for me..”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Name it. Anything you want.” Rosa said innocently.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Porom simply said, “Sit your plump ass on my face!”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The room went silent for several seconds at the request reverberated through Rosa’s mind, her brain not quite processing what had been asked before she exclaimed, “WHAT? Absolutely not!” </span>
  <em>
    <span> What is it with all the young women in my life trying to take advantage of me? </span>
  </em>
  <span>“What about your various girlfriends, I see you hanging around. Can’t one of them sit on your face? This is demeaning!”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“But I specifically want your ass on my face, Rosa. I’ve been wanting a piece of that royal butt ever since you walked in and I’m going to get it.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Or what?” Rosa said defiantly. “Are you gonna turn me into a toad, cast Mini? Or are you just going hit me with Holy or something cause I’d much rather endure pain than have to engage in such… lewd actions.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“You’re my friend Rosa. I don’t want to hurt you but I would have to tell Cecil and Rydia that you weren’t really up to snuff and I may have to withdraw our deal.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“You wouldn’t… Porom-!”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“No if’s and or butts, young lady. My nose better be buried in those cheeks in the next five minutes or your mommy and daddy are gonna hear about it. Chop, Chop.” She clapped as if calling for a servant.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rosa’s whole body seized up as she tried to rationalize what was happening. She had no interest whatsoever in Girls and it was extremely unbecoming of a woman to sit on another’s face, there wasn’t anything holy about that. But on the other hand, she didn’t really have a choice. If Cecil and Rydia found out she didn’t do as they asked, they would most likely ground her or worse, maybe make her clean the castle floors or send her off to some boarding school somewhere. She wouldn’t put it past them, everyone acted like she was a teenage anyways.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But maybe it wasn’t completely terrible, in a way this would be like getting back at Cecil for leaving her for Rydia. The mother of his child, sitting on a girl’s face… how scandalous! The thought of it got her to relax a bit but the upper class woman was still a apprehensive but she knew there was no other choice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine.” Rosa said, regretfully. “But no funny business you here”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Porom nodded and Rosa proceeded to climb onto the bed. Porom was granted an awesome view up her frilly skirt – all the way to her panties and the plump cameltoe housed within, not to mention her thick, motherly asscheeks and gorgeously plump thighs. Having a child did wonders for Rosa’s proportions and with her still strict training regimen, she kept herself fit and thick. Porom’s eyes widened, and her breathing accelerated as Rosa straddled her face, planting her knees on either side of her head while facing towards the foot of the bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Come on Rosa. You can do this. Just pretend she’s a chair. </span>
  </em>
  <span> She hesitated, biting her lip, then slooowly lowered herself backwards onto Porom’s face. Her bubblebutt eclipsed her features in a flood of warm flesh, and she groaned sweetly as she was buried. Her hands went immediately to Rosa’s perfect thighs, groping big palm-fuls of her smooth, unblemished, deliciously warm skin, squeezing her legs tightly around his skull while she dove deep into her gorgeous asscheeks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey knock it off! I said no touching!” Rosa said, blushing and flustered. If her son saw her like this, she had no idea what she’d do. “I don’t understand…what you’re getting out of this..”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“So prude,” Porom murmured, her voice muffled by asscheeks. Despite Rosa’s complaints, she gripped her perfect bubblebutt and spread her cheeks wide – and before Rosa could protest, she tugged her purple panties to the side, exposing her tight pucker and silky, soaking pussy. Rosa yelped as Porom kissed her asshole, sealing it in a soggy, tongue-lashing smooch!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>N-No! That place is off limits! </span>
  </em>
  <span> Her hands went to pull Porom away from her but the pink haired mage wouldn’t budge. And her attempts to simply stand up and get away were thwarted by Porom’s immensely strong grip. Any hopes of trying to get away were dashed when Porom plunged her tongue inside of her. Rosa threw her head back, an embarrassingly deep and wavering moan escaping her despite not feeling anything for what was happening. Her eyes jolted wide open, then glazed over with liss as she shuddered and clenched her thighs tightly around Rosa’s head. Her body was enjoying every second of getting eaten out despite her mind screaming for it to stop!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The noises she made were delicious for Porom to hear, and she wanted to hear more of them. “You’re so tasty, Rosa,” he said, pulling away for a moment. “And who knew you had such a singsong voice?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-You little devil…” Rosa clenched her teeth and growled out the words, screwing her hands into tight, trembling fists – only to cry out again as Porom started to roll her tongue around inside her rim, playing with her sensitive rear like her personal playground. She slid her hands under Rosa’s dress and squeezed her asscheeks, sinking her fingers into the overflowing flesh, testing just how plump her ass was and she didn’t dissapoint. By now Rosa was leaning forwards, back arched, resting her hands on Porom as her hips as she huffed and puffed for air. Sweat rolled down her back and face, and a line of drool dripped from her chin. The poor thing was experiencing sensations she’d never even dreamed of, and it was all Rydia’s fault! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Curse you, Rydia! Is this what you had in mind for me? Did you know that Porom would try and take advantage of me. Ugh… Why does it feel so good. Maybe it’s because I haven’t been touched for so long. I don’t want to tell her to keep going but I think i need this…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her pussy was drenched and tingling with need; when Porom trickled two fingers over her silky lower lips, she mewled and tensed, nearly cumming from that slight bit of contact. “Mmnn! Mmnf…”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Something had changed in Rosa’s tone. She gripped his head with her thighs and blew a long sigh on shaky pleasure…and when she spoke again, it was in a begging and needy tone.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“P-porom… please make me feel like someone cares....”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Her words cut through Porom’s lust for the briefest of seconds, the young mage realizing that even though she was taking advantage of Rosa, she was at least providing her with the attention she craved. Porom then drew back a hand and smacked Rosa’s ass, testing her limits now that she was panting in a daze of pleasure. Rosa grunted at the impact, then gasped when she flung her skirt up over her thick asscheeks, revealing them to the open air. Suddenly, Porom sat up, lifting her hips with him and munching on her asshole while she sprawled with her face against her panties.Rosa wriggled in her arms, crying out incoherently, but it was useless; she couldn’t even form the words to protest, much less squirm free of Rosa’s tight grip. Porom squished her asscheeks over and around his face, sucking on her rim like a glutton while pumping her tongue as deep as she could reach, rolling it against her trembling inner walls — while in return, she rolled her hips in slow, grinding circles, commanding Porom with her body to plunge deeper, to lick everywhere her tongue could reach. His left hand curled around her thigh and went to her pussy, pressing down and rubbing frantically at her stiff little clit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What’s happening to my body, there’s something building up that I can’t hold onto any longer! </span>
  </em>
  <span>At last, Rosa gave a low moan of bliss and arched as she came for the first time. Squirting like a total whore all down Porom’s chest. In her time together with Cecil, the man that had taken her chastity, he had never once brought her pleasure such as this. An orgasm was a truly alien thing to the devout white mage. Rosa jerked and spasmed against Porom’s grip like a wild animal, clamping down on Porom's pussy with her mouth in an effort to distract herself – and the sudden warmth propelled Porom over the edge. She squeezed Rosa even tighter as she too squirted into her panties, spraying juices that bubbled through the fabric and was begrudgingly swallowed by Rosa. Rosa was punishing her for her arrogance, gripping her own thighs tightly, nibbling on his pussy and gulping her juices on pure instinct. Neither of them really knew what they were doing at this stage, but the pleasure was far too great to stop until they’d spent their orgasms all over each other’s faces.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, the pair started to settle down, huffing and puffing, quivering with pleasure. Raosa rolled off of him and rose to her feet, her chin smeared in clear fluid and her thighs dripping nectar, her large chest heaving in her uniform as she panted for air. She looked down at herself…wiped her face…and grabbed a folded towel from a nearby chair and scrubbed her legs, before tossing it to Porom. “Well?” she asked sharply, folding her hands neatly over her stomach. “Was that to your satisfaction, Porom?” Her eyes were still wavering with pleasure, her cheeks tinted red. Porom  nodded at her and winked.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that was awesome. We’ll have to do this if you ever come back.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Rosa  looked at the floor, trembled, and marched out of the room…but paused in the doorway, hesitating, as though she wanted to say something more. Eventually she just left, vanishing out of view while Porom settled back and bathed in the pleasant afterglow. The taste of her pussy still on her tongue. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her first time with a woman wasn’t bad, she had to admit but she’d be repenting this sin for at least a week. At least she’d be home by tomorrow, away from Porom and her sapphic tendencies. Back to a place she hardly felt welcome...</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>/-/</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few weeks later, Rosa was praying in her bed chamber after being excused from the dinner table when she heard a knock on her door. “Come in!” She said, turning from her table to face the door and in came her son, wearing some simple clothes; his usual night attire.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Hello, Sister.” Ceodore said as he shut and locked the door behind him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on, Ceo. Your father and…” She hesitated to say it.  “Mother aren’t around.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“You’ll have to excuse me Mom. I’m just so used to our new circumstances that I-.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“No need to apologize, Ceodore. What can I do for you?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Well it’s more about what I can do for you mother.” He walked up to her and Rosa stood to face him.  Ceodore placed a hand into her blond hair and began twirling it around his fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“You’ve been so lonely without anyone to share your bed and as your Older brother I’m not going to stand for it.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Ceodore, what did I tell you-”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Hush, little sister. What were about to do would be considered wrong had we been considered REAL mother and son but because of Father’s marriage to Rydia, legally you are my sister in law. Which means-”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Ceodore, I’m not quite sure I.. Mmph!”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He kissed her, hard and deep, throwing his arms around her thick waist and holding her tight as he pushed his tongue into her mouth. Rosa’s eyes went wide, wavering as his chest squished her huge tits inwards and his hands settled on the upper curve of her ass. She wriggled in his grip, but he wasn’t about to let her go.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Ceodore,” she breathed when he broke contact. “You’re my son, we can’t do this. What if your parents found out?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They don’t have to know. The room happens to be soundproof, no one will hear us. Plus do you really care about what father thinks?”</span>
  <span></span><br/>

  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“No I don’t.” What had transpired in Mysidia began to flash in her mind, how good it made her feel. She had longed for sex, the touch of another humanbeing. She loved her son and well he was the closest thing to Cecil she’d get. Plus the feeling of spiting him and Rydia began to fill her again, how horrified they’d be if they were to walk in. But was she really willing to step up to commit the crime of incest? She didn’t have much time to ponder the thought as Ceodore her arms and hoisted them up over his shoulders, then stooped down to motorboat her giant, royal tits inside her dress</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She gave a shocked moan as her son started to truffle around in her titties, dragging his nose and mouth through pillowy swathes of flesh, opening wide to catch the swell of her nipple when he chanced across it. Suddenly he was suckling her through the fabric, peering up into her eyes while his mouth latched on and his tongue raced across her sensitive, stiffening bud. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmhn…ah…!” Rosa cried in shaky bliss her eyes flashing up toward the heavens as she arched her back in an electrified shiver. “Mmm…Ceodore…” Her mind wanted to say no, to push him away but her body was screaming at her to let him keep going. He was the boss of her, who she she to go against the prince’s word?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His hands never left her thighs, groping and pushing wherever they willed, filling his palms with plump volumes of flesh and squishing tight, testing just what kinds of moans he could draw from her. Rosa was a bounty enough to sate any man’s appetite, but Ceodore wanted all of her, again and again, and he was going to show his mother how good of a man he was  best way he knew how. When he finally let her nipple pop from his lips, he licked around his mouth and rose – and as he rose, he hooked an arm under her left thigh, lifting her leg so her knee bumped the underside of her boob. She was panting now, staring down at her lifted skirt and her hopelessly exposed panties. She could see Ceodore was hard through his pants and boy was he massive! She figured he had to have been bigger than his father, and the thought both scared and excited her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She squirmed awkwardly before its might, huffing and puffing noisily, her chest heaving against Ceodore’s own. He was rock-hard by now, his monstercock throbbing, bucking, and leaping with joy so close to his mother’s pussy. She couldn’t believe this was happening – and moreover, couldn’t believe such a colossal rod could ever fit inside her! “Ceodore, you’re too…far too big,” she murmured, barely able to raise her voice above her bubbling desires. “It would be very uncouth of me but I maybe able to please you another way...”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>But Ceodore barely heard her. Still holding her thick, plump thigh up against his body, he tugged Rosa’s panties aside, revealing her slender pink pussy in all its glory. She was soaking wet, her body so desperate to take cock that she dripped slick nectar down her supporting leg. She gave another shaky moan into the air – and was cut off when Ceodore’s mouth sealed, once again, over her own. He kissed her deeply, with passion, while his free hand grasped and guided his monstercock out of his pants to her pussylips. The moment they made contact was like magic; they both twitched and gasped in pleasure, even before any kind of insertion. But in that moment, they knew they wanted this more than anything, that neither could leave this room without fully expressing their desire, their need, for the other.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>When Ceodore brought his palm down on his mother’s ass, she yelped and winced as her vast shelves of pale flesh wobbled around. He flipped up her dress to free her bubblebutt as it bobbled and sloshed, then sunk his palm into her jello-like right cheek while slowly pushing forwards. His cockhead spread her pussylips slowly, but Rosa didn’t feel any pain; only intense pleasure, as her womanhood automatically gripped and clenched around Ceodore’s oversized dick. Her eyes rolled back in her head, her tongue sloshing slavishly around Ceodore’s own eager muscle while she clung to his shoulders and relied on him to keep her standing. This was too much for any woman, even someone who had given birth to handle.  She felt like she’d pass out from the pleasure at any second, that at any moment a spike of pure bliss would sail up into her brain and simply…knock her out! But somehow she stayed awake, and as Ceodore buried himself up to the halfway point – bulging her belly around his cockhead – she met his stare. They groaned together, a note of sweet ecstasy – and a moment later, Ceodore lurched forward and started to RAM her tight, needy pussy like she belonged to him, and him alone! And a moment later, Rosa did belong to him, body and soul, as she squealed out in the lewdest voice she’d ever heard herself produce.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck me Ceodore! Ravish your mother’s vagina!” The words slipped from her mouth as if she was casting the most foul of magics. She had been truly brought low, having young women eat her forbidden hole and now her son ravaging her like a wild animal. She hoped Rydia was happy with what she’d turned into because no matter how horrible she felt at least it spat in the face of what her former lover stood for!</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She flung her arms tightly around him as he clap, clap, CLAPPed that monstercock in and out of her hypersensitive cunt! His heavy, fist-sized balls swung violently back and forth, smacking her thighs with such brutal force and precision that they splattered her juices in every direction, soaking his own thighs with her royal honey. He squeezed her ass tighter and kept on pumping, groaning as he leaned forward over her shoulder and drove his hips to the next level of steamy pumping action. “Nngh…” he groaned in bliss, barely able to stop himself from ahegao-ing as he sunk his sword into Rosa’s heavenly folds, as she seemed to drink him in! Their moans and cries of bliss rang throughout the bedchamber, and eventually Ceodore hooked his free arm under her other leg while she wrapped her arms around his neck; he hoisted her into the air and, keeping her impaled on his cock, carried her over to the bed. When he threw her down, he wasted no time covering her, straddling her royal asscheeks with his powerful thighs and proceeding to bounce his hips up and down, rutting her without pause or restraint, biting her neck while her world-class udders slid and jiggled under his chest!</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“F-Fuaah!” Rosa cried in the depths of bliss, her eyes rolling once again, her tongue flicking out of her open mouth. “Ceodore, please, harder--!” Ceodore was happy to oblige; his ass lurched harder and faster by the second, bringing his balls down in hammer-blows that sent ripples across the surface of her ass, drawing brighter and higher-pitched cries from her loving lips. “Ahn! Ahn! Ahhn!” Her nails dug into his back as he huffed and puffed with exertion, plunging her pussy without pause or mercy, making it slap and clap to the beat of his hips. Their asses bounded against each other, striking together loudly with each lurch of Ceodore’s muscles. Rosa wrapped her plump, chicken-dinner thighs around his waist and squeezed with all her strength, not wanting to let his cock free from her pussy’s tight restraint, but he was stronger by far, able to resist the squeeze and keep on thrusting, even after the point any other man would have came. “O-Okay!” Rosa cried in a hoarse voice, so desperately addled with lust that she could barely see straight. “I’ll be yours Ceodore, don’t stop!”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ceodore plunged one more time and shot his load deep into her pussy, he gave her a few more thrusts to make sure she’d been thoroughly bred by him before they both collapsed from exhaustion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is a safe day for me, so don’t worry about doing it in me, Son. I love you so much.” She kissed him deeply and bid him goodbye for the night so he would not be seen leaving her bedchamber in the morning.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>